ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Species 125
Delta quadrant species? The Borg Queen is of Species 125, and the Borg were from Delta Quadrant. Put them together and it shows that 125 is a Delta Quadrant Species :Well I think that's a bit of a presumption. For all we know Species 125 could've come from another galaxy, like the Kelvan, and just happened to come into contact with the Borg early on. The species could be from any quadrant, any galaxy, or any dimension. ::Hmmm, unlikely. If Species 125 had the capability to travel from another galaxy and through the Galactic barrier, or from another dimension entirely, it's unlikely the Borg could have posed a serious threat to them. Especially given their relatively low Species number, which would indicate that the Borg were relatively "young" at the assimilation of 125 and were certainly not as powerful as the almighty collective we've seen. :::I agree but it's still speculation that Species 125 is from the Delta Quadrant...It could be a species from the very edge of the Gamma Quadrant or maybe from a Generational Ship that happened to be in the Delta Quadrant. The Voth are from the Alpha Quadrant yet they're currently residing in the Delta...so until it's mentioned on screen Species 125 should be from an unknown location. --Morder 02:19, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Removed Prior to the movie Star Trek: First Contact, the Borg exhibit no hierarchical command structure, instead using a structure similar in principle to the internet with no control center and distributed processing. First Contact introduced the Borg Queen (not named as such in-movie but so referenced during the credits), played by Alice Krige, who reprised the role in the Star Trek: Voyager series (except for the two-part episodes "Dark Frontier" and "Unimatrix Zero," in which Susanna Thompson was in the role). The Borg Queen is the focal point within the Borg collective consciousness and a unique drone within the collective, who originates from Species 125, that brings "order to chaos", referring to herself as "we" and "I" interchangeably. The introduction of the Borg Queen radically changed the canon understanding of the Borg function; some fans consider the Borg queen "nothing more than an illogical plot device" designed to make for "good theater."2 Krige as the Borg Queen in First Contact In First Contact, the Borg Queen is seen as apparently present during Picard's former assimilation at the start as flashbacks in Picard's mind, and was believed destroyed along with that Borg cube years earlier. Here, she instead directs her attentions to Data. After he is captured by her drones, she tries to tempt him to join her by playing on his desire to be more human. She claims that she desires a semi-independent non-Borg being as an intellectual companion. This Queen is partially destroyed when her organic components are liquified as a result of Data rupturing one of the Enterprise's warp core plasma coolant conduits. Picard finishes her off by rupturing her spinal column. She is destroyed in the Voyager episode "Endgame", as well. In the Star Trek: The Experience attraction The Borg Invasion 4-D, the Borg Queen re-appears after Voyager returns to the Alpha Quadrant, but as Admiral Janeway attempts to kill her, she activates a transporter, allowing herself to survive. In "First Contact" the Queen's dialog suggests she is an expression of the Borg Collective's overall intelligence; not a controller but the avatar of the entire Collective as an individual that can clone new avatars. In the Star Trek: Voyager relaunch novels, the Borg Queen is not a single, irreplaceable entity, but the product of a program called "The Royal Protocol" that shares its name with a Starfleet document outlining requirements when dealing with foreign royalty. This program is used to create a Borg Queen from any female Borg, commanding the technology within her to alter and adapt to the Protocol's specifications. In the relaunch novels, one of the leaders of Starfleet Intelligence gets her hands on The Royal Protocol and, with the use of an Emergency Medical Hologram, turns herself into a new kind of Borg Queen who cares about and loves her drones. In the Mirror Universe story "The Worst of Both Worlds" by Greg Cox, the Borg are led by a King (and travel in ships shaped like diamonds, not cubes). This entity apparently can inhabit both male and female bodies, depending on the situation. Alternatively, in the game Star Trek: Legacy, bonus content unlockable through the course of the game further explains the role of the queen. It is suggested that the females of a particular species have a natural ability to filter and control the immense 'traffic' of thought present in the collective consciousness of the Borg. These females, in a sense, serve as regulators or signal boosters even, assisting in maintaining the complete consciousness over the thousands of lightyears of Borg space. This also presents the possibility of multiple queens, which would be a suitable explanation for why three separate Starfleet captains have 'killed the queen'. In the illustration accompanying the explanation, all the females distinctly resemble the queen portrayed on screen. I removed this since it's more about the position of the Queen instead of this species. This would need some work before it could be added to the appropriate article. - 01:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Apocrypha section What does anything in that section have to do with Species 125? Is the implication that the Caeliar are Species 125? 00:36, June 10, 2013 (UTC) :Removed. Apparently the first Queen was of this species? but I dont think that meant it is the same species as 125. If I'm wrong, return segment. :In the novel Lost Souls (the third book in the Star Trek: Destiny) the Borg are revealed to be the survivors of the Caeliar city Mantilis. Thrown across the galaxy in the Delta Quadrant and back in time to approximately 4500 BC by the destruction of Erigol at the climax of Gods of Night, the first book in the trilogy, a group of human survivors from the starship Columbia NX-02 and Caeliar scientists try to survive in a harsh arctic climate. Most of the human survivors die of exposure, while several Caeliar are absorbed into their race's gestalt to give life to the others in their group mind. The Caeliar were the inhabitants of New Erigol, and formerly of the planet Erigol, which later became the Azure Nebula after the supernova of FGC-SR37-758. The term "Caeliar" can be used as a singular or plural noun as well as an adjective :--Pseudohuman (talk) 07:51, June 21, 2013 (UTC) 125 on DS9? Talura from the episode Business as Usual (episode) looks like she might be Species 125. The eyebrow and forehead make up look similar. I'm guessing that there is no cannon way to varify this. Lt.Lovett (talk) 10:22, August 22, 2013 (UTC)